


elevatorstuck

by badgerterritory



Category: X-23 (Comic), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Laura are stuck in an elevator after a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	elevatorstuck

Fighting with Laura was frustrating, mainly because Laura didn’t know when they were fighting, or what she was supposed to do during a fight. She just looked at Kate with her kicked-puppy look, which usually took the wind out of whatever Kate was annoyed about.

Unfortunately, that was one of the things Kate was annoyed about. She couldn’t hold it in anymore in the elevator, and then the elevator abruptly stopped. It was stuck. Kate was stuck with her annoyance and Laura’s hurt look until they could get the elevator moving again.

Kate slumped against one of the elevator’s walls, and Laura sat down against the other one, staring at the floor. As always after one of their fights, Laura wasn’t saying anything because she didn’t know what to say. According to Laura’s friend Sooraya, she was a lot better than she used to be, but still had no idea how to express herself. Which was one of the main problems of the fight.

Kate was used to being in relationships with people who knew what they were feeling and weren’t afraid to tell her. People who snapped back when she snapped at them. But Laura didn’t know her feelings, and didn’t express herself when she did. It was frustrating.

As they waited in the elevator, Kate sighed as she realized how unreasonable she was being. She was angry at Laura for not figuring out something she was still working on, something she’d been working on since she was sixteen. She opened her arms, and Laura shuffled over to hug her with a smile.

"I am not good with my feelings," Laura murmured. "But I love you, Kate."

When they finally got the elevator moving again and opened the doors, Kate and Laura were thoroughly ruffled and Kate was wearing her shirt backwards. They thanked their rescuers and hurried away.


End file.
